


Claustrophobia, Relieved

by ponderinfrustration



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Claustrophobia, Gen, Social Anxiety, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has an anxiety attack at Scotland Yard, and the person she least expects invites her to tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia, Relieved

Too many people, too close, too tight. She can’t breathe with them, sucking all of the air out of the room, out of the world. She clenches her fingers tight to hide the tremor, whole body quivering. Shiver of ice down her back, embedding itself beneath her skin, and she’ll never be warm again, never be still again, always trembling, shivering, eyes unwilling to focus yet every detail in startling clarity. Every speck of dust, every curving hair clinging to her coat. She tries to brush it off, simply rolls it forward, fingers shaking.

She should not have come herself. She should have sent the file with a courier. But it was on her way and so she said “Why bother?” The words stick in her throat at the thought of it.

A hand falls to her shoulder, warm and oddly gentle. “Doctor Hooper, how may I help you?” She knows the lilting voice, and it does nothing to soothe her nerves.

“Just dropping off this file, Det-Sergeant Donovan.” Damn tongue, betraying her. Can’t muddle her words now.

Twitching lip, “I’ll take it.” Critical eye, passing over her. “Tea?”

She would like to…Her hands are still shaking. “I w-surely you’re busy.”

A gentle smile, one dark hand taking both of hers and squeezing until the trembling stops. “I’m on my break.”


End file.
